


Father and Husband

by PokeChan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Agent McCall is a loser, Background Scisaac, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Agent McCall thought Melissa was dating Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and Husband

**Author's Note:**

> So about McFBI's first name. IMDb had his first name listed as "Kyle" when I started writing this fic and I'm still not sure if it's Kyle or Rafael. Also I was just too lazy to change it, so there's that. This was also begun before s3B aired (just to give you an idea of how goddamned long I've been writing this piece of crap) so we're gonna pretend none of s3B ever happened (like I'm sure most of us are doing anyway amirite?).
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

- **1** -

“How’s your mother doing?” Peter asks one evening as Scott is taking out the trash.

Scott doesn’t know why Peter stayed behind when Derek and Cora had left for… wherever it was they were going, but he’s not too bothered by it. It had been a few days since Derek and Cora left and Peter had been as non-shifty as Scott was pretty sure he could get. He kept to himself most of the time but would occasionally show up to help out with training and practice. Having Peter sticking around wasn’t all that bad so long as he minded himself and didn’t get up to anything.

It was certainly better than the Other Thing that was sticking around at the moment.

Said Other Thing was now watching them through the window in the front room. “She’s fine, considering.”

Scott hadn’t really talked to Peter about his father being around; he’d actually only really talked about it to Stiles, who knew most of the story, and Allison, who they had both filled in. The rest of the pack knew Scott’s father was around and that he was far from welcomed, but none of them really knew the details. They’d been able to glean that Scott wasn’t very happy about it and that no one should be surprised if Stiles came to a pack meeting asking for help hiding a body. Scott wasn’t sure Peter even knew that much.

Peter glanced back at the house and Scott was sure Peter was looking right at Scott’s father. Scott wasn’t sure if it was his imagination, though, when he thought he saw Peter’s lip curl up in a silent snarl. Before Scott could think about it too much Peter looked back at him and smiled, placing a hand on Scott’s shoulder and giving a light squeeze. “Send her my regards. I’ll see you around Scott.”

And with that he was sauntering off down the street, the picture of casual. Scott put the lid back on the trash can and headed back inside. His mom was still at work and wasn’t expected to be back until late that evening, so when Kyle, Scott had been trying to break that habit of calling him Dad, cornered him in the kitchen, Scott didn’t have to worry about watching is tongue.

“Who was that?” he asked, voiced clipped. He was obviously irritated and Scott tried not to smile because of it.

Scott shrugged, careful to keep himself relaxed and act like Peter Hale dropping by the house was a normal thing. “No one,” he said as he scooped a generous about of spaghetti and tomato sauce into a Tupperware container. “Just an ex of Mom’s, he still stops by to ask if we need anything every so often,” he lied easily.

Scott swore he _heard_ Kyle’s eye twitch.

With a smile that was broader than the situation probably called for Scott grabbed his keys and headed for the door. “Bringing Mom her dinner, don’t wait up for me!”

- **2** -

When his mom had refused to let his dad move back into the house Scott had hugged her for what anyone else would have said was an embarrassing amount of time. No one would have really blamed him, though. Scott had hoped that being forced to stay in a hotel would have sent Kyle packing after a handful of days, but Scott was not a lucky kid and at day nine he was still camped out in his hotel, making sure to stop by the McCall household every night for dinner. 

In an attempt to make a point to how unwanted he was Stiles had suggested using Scott’s house for this week’s pack meeting/study group. Once Scott’s mom had agreed to let the pack invade her house (on the condition that nothing was destroyed and all the dishes were cleaned after everything was said and done) it was a simple matter of shutting down every attempt at conversation from Kyle.

They ordered pizza, thus not needing anyone cooking dinner for them, crowded themselves into the living room and taking up every available seat and then some, and set about gossiping until Scott’s father huffed and loudly made his way out of the house. With a high-five from Stiles the pack eventually settled into proper talk. They’d just finished reviewing any strange happenings when there was a knock at the front door.

Scott rolled his eyes and slowly got up, expecting to open the door and see his father. To his surprise he was met with none other than Peter Hale. The man smelled like he’d just been running through the woods, the faint scent of dirt and sweat just barely clinging to him, but nothing about his outward appearance would have hinted at it. There wasn’t a single hair out of place. “Uh, what’s up?”

“Just thought I’d check in with you pups,” Peter said, inviting himself in. “There was something fishy skulking about near that tree stump of yours, by the way.”

“What?” Scott closed the door behind them and walked into the living room with Peter. “Do you know what it was?”

Peter waved a hand dismissively. “Just a passing troll, it happens from time to time, one wanders a little too close to town. They’re really harmless little lumps so long as you don’t upset them.”

From the couch Isaac’s disbelieving groan of “Trolls…” was heard before Peter settled himself on the arm chair Scott had evacuated to answer the door.

“If I’m remembering correctly you lot have bigger concerns than a slightly turned around troll. Aren’t midterms looming on the horizon?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Maybe, why?”

Casting a thin smile around the room Peter shrugged. “With all the upset I’m sure you all have quite a bit of catch up to do. I’m, of course, happy to help.”

And that was how the McCall pack, wolves and humans alike, wound up sprawled on the floor with books, pens, and notes strewn about the place. Empty pizza boxes sat forgotten in a corner of the room, half full cans of soda littered the coffee table, and hoodies and jackets that had been stripped throughout the night lay tossed over the couch. The whole room looked a right mess and Scott would have worried about the cleanup if he hadn’t been so frustrated with his current algebra equation and its inability to produce a correct answer for him. 

Peter leaned over him and after a few seconds of reading he tapped one of the lines in the equation. “You haven’t simplified this enough,” he said. He picked up Scott’s calculator and began redoing the problem from the beginning, explaining each step to Scott. 

One of the things that bothered Scott most about Kyle suddenly taking an interest in his life is that he felt entitled to Scott’s time and privacy. He didn’t knock when he came into Scott’s room, he didn’t ask if Scott or his mom wanted him around for dinner, he didn’t ask if Scott wanted to be picked up from school before he showed up. And he certainly didn’t knock when he came into the house. One would think that a house full of werewolves would have heard a car pull into the driveway and a door open. Not the case apparently.

“What the hell is going on here?” Scott’s father said, voice controlled but Scott could see the muscle under his eye twitching. “Who the hell is this Scott?”

Peter looked between Scott and his father before standing and offering his hand for a shake. “Peter Hale, I take it you’re Scott’s birth father?” Peter’s voice was smooth and polite sounding but it didn’t take a genius to hear the ice just below the surface. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“What are you doing in my house?” he growled, leaving Peter’s hand to fall back to his side. 

Before Scott or Stiles could correct him Peter answered. “Scott asked me to come over and help the kids out with a study group, midterms being just around the corner and all, but I’m sure you know all about that.” Peter took a step closer, the challenge obvious in his stance. “If there’s a problem I’m sure you could call Melissa at work. She’ll vouch for me.”

Scott knew it was a bluff. His mom didn’t like Peter, even though Scott had made it clear that he could handle the older man. She hasn’t told Scott to keep away from him yet, but that didn’t mean she’d want him in her house or around her son. He hoped Kyle didn’t think to actually call her.

Thankfully, Kyle just sneered at Peter. “I’m not going to bother Melissa at work for something like that. I’ll keep an eye on you myself.”

Scott almost saw red, he was fairly sure his eyes flashed for a moment and he was thankful that his father was too busy Staring down Peter to have noticed. He got to his feet and stepped between the two men, Peter backing up a few paces obediently. “First off this isn’t your house! It’s Mom’s,” Scott started, hardly controlling the snarl in his voice. “Second, at least Peter’s helping, unlike you, and third, learn how to knock or I’ll ask Sheriff Stilinski for a restraining order.”

Scott didn’t honestly mean the last bit, but it was enough to make Kyle take a step back. Kyle didn’t respect the Sheriff, but that wouldn’t stop Scott from being able to actually get his hands on a temporary restraining order while an investigation went underway. It would be more than enough to seriously besmirch Kyle’s name.

It was obvious he didn’t like Scott speaking down to him, it wasn’t something he was used to. Scott could practically hear Stiles’ pleased voice egging him on in his head. _That’s right Scotty, you tell him._ Kyle gave Scott an angry look, one that Scott still equated with the words “We’ll talk about this later” so much so that he was surprised when the words didn’t actually leave his father’s mouth. Instead he shot Peter another glare and told Scott he would see him after school tomorrow.

When the door closed behind him Stiles scoffs. “Yeah, he’ll see you riding into the sunset with Lahey on your bike.”

Scott knew there was nothing Kyle could really do to him, not now that he was practically a legal adult. The worst he could be now was a pain in the ass. Everything was tense and Scott could sense the pack’s questions, and he was thankful that no one was actually asking. He pulled his algebra notes back onto his lap and kept studying. Before long the atmosphere loosened up and everyone was back to laughing over their homework.

- **3** -

Kyle was unhappy, to say the least.

He had managed to make no head way with Scott and if he didn’t have Scott on his side there was no way he’d ever convince Melissa to take him back, and he really needed Melissa to take him back. The higher-ups back in Washington liked a married man, liked it even more when he had a kid or two. It was the whole American Dream thing, and they looked for that when they were looking for promising agents to move up the ladder. It looked even worse that he had divorced Melissa. The only way to fix things was to win his family back and sweep all that past nastiness under the rug.

However, Melissa wasn’t exactly welcoming him back with open arms and Scott, soft spoken, asthma ridden, fluffy haired Scott, was fighting him every step of the way rather than being excited to have a father again. Nothing was going how he’d planned. Sure, he had expected some resistance, some hard feelings, but not the hardnosed, straight up refusal. Kyle needed to do something. 

That Peter bloke wasn’t making his job any easier either. Kyle had expected the Stilinski kid to be his biggest huddle, Stiles had never liked him and Kyle knew how much Scott always valued the jittery kid’s opinion, but this new man was even worse. Melissa might have dismissed Stiles and the kid was no competition for her affections, but Peter was both a threat to Scott needing Kyle as a strong male figure to look up to and Melissa needing a man around the house. Peter was throwing a big wrench into Kyle’s plans.

Kyle figured he’d try and dig up some dirt on Peter Hale.

Something about that name sounded familiar, Kyle was sure he’d heard it somewhere before. Once he got back to his hotel and plugged the name into Bing it all came back to him. He’d heard about the Hale Fire. It had been tragic and he’d followed it in his spare time for a little while. Peter had been the only survivor aside from his niece and nephew who had both been fortunate enough to be out of the house at the time. If Kyle remembered correctly Peter had been covered in burns and had been comatose following the incident. The Peter he had seen looked fine, not a scar on him. He looked nothing like a serious burn victim. Kyle dismissed it, new papers had a tendency to over exaggerate and Kyle was sure there were plenty of scars hidden behind clothing.

It was starting to get late and Kyle wanted to beat Scott home and start making dinner before he had a chance to come up with an excuse to get out of it. He’d already missed picking him up from school earlier today. Grabbing his keys and pulling on his coat Kyle left the search page up for when he got back.

Unfortunately, Kyle didn’t manage to beat Scott home. He was already in the kitchen talking with none other than Peter Hale about something. Kyle tried to be a silent as he could walking into the house, hoping to listen in on the conversation. He only managed to catch Peter’s response to something Scott had said.

“Far be it from me to overstep, but dating people within the group tends to lead to unneeded tension when you’re this young.”

Scott didn’t answer Peter, at least not right away. Kyle rounded the corner into the kitchen when the both of them were silent for a few seconds too long, figuring he’d been found out. “I’m having dinner with Stiles and Isaac tonight,” Scott said before he looked back at Peter. “Look, I don’t need you telling me what to do, okay? I’ve already got one guy with an alpha male complex trying to run my life, I don’t need two people pretending to be my dad.”

And without another word Scott was out of the house, leaving Kyle and Peter alone together.

Kyle took the chance to let Peter know exactly what he was intruding on. “Look, I appreciate your concern for Scott’s wellbeing but he doesn’t need you, he’s got his real father here.”

Peter looked unfazed. In fact, he smiled at Kyle as he took a few steps forwards. “It’s precious, really,” he said. Peter’s tone was almost conversational if it hadn’t been for the harsh look in the other man’s eyes. “You think I’m a threat, and I’m flattered. But from what I hear it’s not hard to be better than you, as a father or a husband.”

He flashed Kyle another smile and all but sauntered out of the house. Kyle saw red. The man was talking an awfully big game for someone Scott said was an ex of Melissa’s. Perhaps he wasn’t as much of an ex as Kyle would like him to be.

- **4** -

Scott was a fairly mature young man. He was an alpha werewolf of a pack of teenage werewolves, a high schooler with a strong B+ streak going, even through all of the supernatural mess that had been going on lately, and he could take responsibility for himself. Scott McCall could admit when he was wrong, no matter how much he didn’t like doing so. And besides, he wasn’t entirely wrong.

Peter was creepy, he was underhanded and not to be trusted further than you could throw him. He had done a lot of terrible things and it wasn’t Scott’s place to forgive him for them. He never made Allison or Lydia go anywhere near him unless it was their choice, and he would never forget that Peter was a murderer and opportunist. He was not a man Scott trusted.

However, he wasn’t an entirely bad guy. He seemed more than willing to help Scott knock Kyle down a few pegs and he didn’t have an issue with helping out with the pack. No one really trusted him at all, but you didn’t really need to trust someone to let them help you study for your chemistry midterm or change the oil in your beat up jeep.

Both Stiles and Scott were covered in grease and grime. They reeked of it and Scott wasn’t sure how it’d ended up in their hair.

They were trying to change the oil in Stiles’ jeep on their own with nothing but a printed out How To from google, which was now also covered in grease, and the tools that were hidden in the Stilinski garage. Stiles had refused to take it to a mechanic on the grounds that they fixed things that didn’t need fixing and Stiles didn’t have the money to pay for it. He had called Scott and announced that they were going to learn how to change a car’s oil “like real men”.

Wiping his face on the already filthy rag they had Scott huffed. “Can’t you just tell them to only change the oil?”

“No!” Stiles said, still bent over his engine. “They never listen and I don’t have the money to chance it. We’ll figure this out.”

“Or ruin your jeep completely,” Scott said, frowning at the illegible instructions. 

With a frustrated groan Stiles walked away from the jeep and flopped down onto the grass, ignoring the chill of midwinter that had to be seeping through his hoodie. “People do this on their own all the time! It shouldn’t be this hard!”

Scott sat down next to him, tossing the printed out instructions to the side. “There’s gotta be someone who knows how to do an oil change.”

“I’m sure your _boyfriend_ knows,” Stiles said, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. 

Scott frowned down at him. “Oh shut up, we’ve had this talk.”

Grinning, Stiles rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand. “Yeah but I’m not done having it. Did you ask him yet?”

Mirroring Stiles Scott sighed. “No. I mean, I was going to. I was totally ready to and then… nothing. I couldn’t get the words out.”

“I could ask him for you.” That promised nothing but trouble.

“No.”

Stiles sat up. “Well then you better do something, because I’m sick of watching you two pine after each other. In fact, the whole pack is.”

“Isaac pines after me?” Scott asked distractedly.

“Oh my God!” Stiles exclaimed, rolling his eyes and getting to his feet. “I’m starting to think this oil change is easier than getting you two together.”

Scott chuckled and stood as well. “We’re gonna need another print out if you wanna keep doing this, though,” he said, gesturing to the greasy sheet of paper.

Stiles was ready to head back inside when they heard someone calling their names. Turning to look, Scott saw Peter climbing out of a sleek, black car and walking towards them. It had been just over a month since everything involving the alpha pack and Peter had become scarce this past week, it was the first Scott had seen or heard from him for days.

He looked like he was about to say something when he stopped and took a long look at the pair of teenagers before him. Raising an eyebrow he asked “What on Earth are you two trying to do?”

“Oil change” they chorused. Scott rubbed the back of his neck while Stiles stood there with a sheepish expression on his face. 

It was obviously not going well. Peter rolled his eyes and walked over to the jeep, peering into the engine. “How did you get it so wrong?” he asked, an impressive amount of concern lacing his voice.

“Well, the instructions were, ahh, unclear,” Scott said showing Peter the illegible directions.

The older werewolf settled the teenagers with a look that clearly spoke of years experiencing similar hardships, probably at Derek and his siblings’ hands. It made Scott wonder how many times Derek had tried to change the oil in his car on his own before Peter intervened. Shucking off his coat with a roll of his eyes and rolling up his sleeves Peter stepped up to Stiles’ jeep. 

A little more than twenty minutes later Peter declared them on the right track. Apparently, Stiles had gone a bit overboard in his frustration and unscrewed and unplugged several important things. Stiles spent most of the time nervously watching over Peter’s shoulder while Scott fetched the tools Peter asked for. As they were finishing up and wiping the oil from their hands after Stiles had gone inside and gotten more rags Scott’s mom pulled up. 

She climbed out of the car as Scott and Stiles bound up to her. “Hey Mrs. McCall!” Stiles called as he waved. 

Grinning she reached over and wiped at a smudge of grime off Stiles cheek, doing the same to a spot on Scott’s nose. “What have you two been up to?”

“Just an oil change,” came Peter’s voice from behind them. Scott winced. His mom still didn’t like Peter or trust him, like any sane person. “The boys were having trouble and I know my way around an engine well enough to lend a hand.”

Scott glanced back at him in warning. Peter had paused several steps behind the boys, leaving him quite a bit away from Scott’s mom. If Peter lunged Scott would have more than enough room and time to stop him before he could touch her. 

Peter’s smile towards Scott’s mom was friendly and carefully devoid of anything flirtatious. At least Peter knew better than to flirt with the alpha’s mother right in front of him. Scott’s mom arched an eyebrow at him before looking back at the boys. “Is that so? Well, you two be careful, I’m heading into work.” She gave them both a kiss on their foreheads and playfully ruffled Stiles’ hair. “Say hi to your dad for me Stiles, and Scott, I’m sorry I’m not going to be at dinner again.”

Scott shrugged and smiled at his mom. “It’s easier to make excuses to be somewhere else when you’re not home.”

His mom looked like she was going to say something else when another car pulled up across the street and Kyle walked out of it and right up the driveway. “Scott, where have you been, I’ve been calling your cell all day!”

His phone was off and that was exactly why. After ignoring three of his father’s calls Scott had turned his phone off, figuring if anyone really needed him they had Stiles’ number. There was a quiet sound of realization from Peter and it reminded Scott that Peter didn’t make his way into town without having to. That had been why he’d shown up earlier. 

“It must have died,” Scott lied, already feeling a scowl over take his features. 

Kyle didn’t look like he believed a word of it, but he didn’t argue. “I’ve been trying to tell you to not make plans, I’m taking you and your mother out for dinner.”

With an apologetic look Scott’s mom patted Kyle on the shoulder. “Sorry, I’m working a double tonight.”

“And Scott has a date,” added Stiles, grinning from ear to ear with one arm slung around Scott’s shoulders.

His mom only gave the pair of boys an amused look before smiling sweetly at Peter. “Walk me back to my car?” she asked. “It’s been too long since we had a chat, I’d like a few minutes to catch up.”

Peter remained still for a few seconds but when Scott didn’t try to stop him he smoothly linked his arm with hers and they made their way back down the driveway, whispering to each other. Scott heard Peter offering to do something unsavory to Kyle before having to tune back into what his father was saying as he glared after Peter and Scott’s mom.

“A date? With who?” It was obvious from his tone that he didn’t believe them. 

Flustered by the sudden turn of events Scott blurted out the first name that came to mind. “Isaac.”

Watching Kyle’s eyes go wide in shock was both hilarious and mildly insulting. He didn’t stick around to talk about it though. His mom was in her car and pulling away and Peter was making his way back towards them. Stiles thanked Peter for the help with his jeep as Scott pulled him inside the Sheriff’s house, knowing full well that Kyle wouldn’t follow them in without permission. The pair of teenagers said goodbye with the excuse of getting Scott ready for his date now that the car was fixed and slammed the door in Kyle’s face.

Scott knew Peter was listening and now that he’d thought about what the older werewolf was doing there he was sure he had some information about the nemeton, though if he hadn’t called Stiles’ phone once Scott hadn’t picked up it probably wasn’t anything immediately important. 

“Leave and come back in five minutes after my dad leaves.” To most people it would look like Scott was either talking to Stiles or the empty house at large, but he knew Peter heard him and as he heard two cars drive off he relaxed against the wall.

There wasn’t much time to be thankful he’d avoided another night with his father, though he had been quick thinking enough to miss at least half of the surprise dinners Kyle tried to plan for them. Stiles was smiling at him in a way that Scott had learned back in the sandbox meant trouble, mostly for him. It took a few seconds before he realized what Stiles was thinking.

“Oh no,” he said, pointing a finger at Stiles. “Don’t even think about it.”

Grinning like a maniac Stiles picked up his phone and dialed Isaac. “Why not? It’s perfect! And if things don’t work out just tell him it was all a ploy to evade your asshole father.”

Scott would deny the startled squeak that left his mouth as Stiles pressed his phone to Scott’s ear just as Isaac answered for the rest of his life.

- **5** -

Nearly two months and it was finally happening. This was probably one of the greatest weekends of Scott’s life. Not only had Derek and Cora come back from South America (what they had been doing there Scott still didn’t know) but all of the court issues surrounding Isaac’s orphan status and Boyd and Erica’s sudden return from “eloping” had been settled as well. The icing on the cake, though, was that Kyle was finally packing up. Scott guessed that he’d finally given up while Stiles figured he had just run out of excuses to stick around the small town. 

Not that it mattered why. The important thing was that by tonight Scott’s dad was going to be out of Beacon Hills and not a single person would miss him. Stiles wanted to throw a party and Scott almost agreed with him. 

To celebrate Scott, Stiles, and Isaac all chipped in to have flowers sent to Scott’s mom from a “secret admirer”. Scott and Stiles had done something similar for her when things had gone poorly in the past. She’d gotten them when Kyle had left the first time, even though she’d been more relieved than upset. She’d been sent a small bouquet when her date with Peter hadn’t turned out all that well and another when she’d learned about werewolves. It was their way of trying to cheer her up, even if the bouquets were small, randomly selected flowers from the sales racks. 

This time, though, they’d spared no expense. Isaac had even looked up the meaning of flowers and helped them pick out ones that were celebratory. The basket full of flowers looked amazing, all brightly colored and happy. Scott’s mom would be the envy of every nurse in the hospital. He was absolutely beaming from Stiles’ passenger seat as they pulled into the parking lot. 

As they were climbing out Stiles spotted Derek’s Camero just a few spots down the line from where they were. Scott remembered Derek saying something about enrolling Cora in school and getting her to graduate. She had complained about the high school requiring a physical and shot records. They must have been in to do that today.

Scott and Isaac kept their senses on high alert as they made their way towards the nurses’ station. One of the other nurses had told them that Scott’s mom was helping out in the clinic until lunch due to a recent pink eye out break among the staff. Still, they needed to be careful because running into her while delivering the flowers would ruin the surprise.

So, of course, that’s exactly what almost happens.

Thankfully, Isaac saw her storming around the corner and the three of them managed duck back down the hall and out of sight. Scott could hear her arguing with Kyle, though he couldn’t make out most of the argument through the surrounding noise of the hospital. Frowning, he slumped against the wall. It made sense that his dad wouldn’t just leave them in peace, he just had to leave a bitter taste behind. He wished there was some way to get back at him that wouldn’t get anyone in trouble.

Weeks later he still wouldn’t be able to figure out exactly what had given him the idea but he had thrust the basket of flowers into Isaac’s hands and told him and Stiles to stay hidden and not go anywhere. He’d made his way down two floors and to the clinic where his mom was supposed to be working. It was easy to find the Hales as they walked out of one of the exam rooms – Cora scowling, Derek looking uncharacteristically amused, and Peter positively giddy after what must have been Cora’s vaccination updates. 

“Hey!” Scott called to them, waving them down. “Hold up, I need your help with something.”

Over the last few weeks it had become obvious that not only did Kyle dislike Peter, he was convinced Peter was secretly dating Scott’s mom. Blowing through a quick explanation Scott lead the Hales back through the hospital to where Isaac and Stiles were still laying low. Kyle was still arguing with Scott’s mom, obviously trying not to cause a scene. He was failing miserably at it as half the floor was watching them with varying levels of interest. Mrs. Campbell, one of the senior nurses, looked about ready to call security.

“Okay,” Scott said, taking the basket from Isaac and handing it to Peter. “Just like I said, and play it up as much as you can without getting too handsy with my mom.”

Smiling, Peter gave him a wink and sauntered off towards Scott’s parents. Next to him Scott heard Derek chuckle. “Did you know Peter was president of the drama club when he was in high school?”

Scott wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse, but if the furious exclamation of “What do you think you’re doing?” that came from Kyle was an indicator Scott was going to go with better, so much better.

~ **+1** ~

Melissa had fantasized about Kyle crawling back to her and begging for her to take him back more times than she was willing to admit. She wasn’t proud of it, but she was only human, so sue her. Now that he actually was all but begging her on his knees, though, all she could feel was pure irritation. Keeping up a brisk pace she had started to make her way towards the nurses’ station, planning on taking an early lunch to settle this whole mess. 

Kyle wasn’t shouting at her or anything, which she was glad for, but it wasn’t like he was being quiet either and he was anything but small and unassuming. People were staring at them. Just as she was about to give Deanna the okay to call up security she spotted something so much better. 

Three teenaged boys excitedly watching Peter Hale walk towards her with a large bouquet of flowers.

It wouldn’t have been the first time Scott and Stiles had sent her flowers from a secret admirer, but having them delivered in person rather than left for her to find on her desk was new. The look on both their and Peter’s faces clued her in to what they had planned. As a professional and a mother Melissa knew she should put a stop to what was about to happen right then and there, but as an annoyed woman who had been fending off her ex-husband for far too long, she planned to play along.

“Melissa, how nice to see you,” Peter greeted, cutting off whatever Kyle had been saying, she hadn’t been paying attention.

Turning away from Kyle she smiled up at Peter as sweetly as she could, batting her eyelashes a bit to complete the expression. “Peter, hello! What are you doing here?”

Melissa couldn’t feel bad about having once dated Peter when he had a charming smile like the one he was directing at her. She’d never do it again, but she could see how it had seemed like a good idea at the time. “I’ve been asked to deliver this to you,” he handed over the basket of flowers. She really did have the sweetest son. “It’s from a secret admirer.” Peter punctuated that statement with a sly wink and that was when things really started to get interesting.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kyle barked. Behind Peter Melissa saw Stiles and Scott creeping closer. She was sure the wolves could hear what was going on from the hall but Stiles would need to be closer. There was also the fact that, even though her boys were lovely young men, they were also teenaged boys and she was half waiting for the chant of “Fight fight” to start. 

Peter, without missing a beat, gave Kyle a look that quite clearly conveyed how stupid he though the human was. “Dropping off flowers to this beautiful woman.” For what must have been good measure he gave Melissa another dashing smile. 

She took the flowers from Peter, making sure that their hands obviously touched, and thanked him. As she turned around to set the basket on the counter Kyle brought himself practically nose to nose with Peter.

“You need to stay away from my wife!” he growled, stabbing a finger at Peter’s chest. 

Oh dear, Melissa thought as she watched Peter coolly look down at where Kyle was pressing his finger against him and the look of outrage on her son’s face. Isaac had a hand on both Scott and Stiles’ shoulders so she wasn’t overly concerned with them, but Peter was beginning to look dangerous. Pushing Kyle back she stepped between the two men.

“ _We_ ,” she said, gesturing between herself and Kyle, “are divorced. Finalized and all that jazz.”

“I don’t care,” Kyle all but shouted, obviously done holding himself back. “We have a son together; you can’t just run around dating any man with a pretty smile!”

Ignoring Peter’s mocking coo of “Oh, you think my smile’s pretty?” Melissa gave Kyle’s chest a shove.

“ _Excuse_ me? Who the hell do you think you are to police my love life?” she said feeling anger burn in her chest. He’d always been like this, jealous and controlling, and she had had enough. “I’m not dating Peter, but even if I were it’s got nothing to do with you. This man is an absolute slimeball, but you know what? He’s a better father than you ever were and a more caring partner than you could probably wrap your mind around.”

She was pretty sure Peter had made another comment and she knew she heard Scott shout “You tell him Mom!” but she didn’t care about that at the moment. She was done playing nice.

“Now you can get lost and stay lost or I can file harassment charges like I should have done two months ago.” Without another word she stormed behind the counter and into the staff only room to calm herself down.

\--

Scott was speechless. It had been a long time since he’d seen his mother shout like that. Stiles, on the other hand, was laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall to avoid falling to the floor. 

Kyle looked completely thrown. He blinked stupidly at Peter a few times before finding his voice again. “You’re… you’re not dating Melissa?”

Peter chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, I wish I were,” he said wistfully. “She is quite a woman. She’s got a fire in her that is amazingly attractive.” With a condescending pat on the cheek Peter turned and left, telling Derek and Cora he’d be waiting in the car and not to be too long.

“Dude,” Isaac said as they watched Kyle slink dejectedly from the hospital, “I think I love your mom.”

Grabbing his boyfriend’s hand he laughed. “Yeah, I love her, too.” 

Kyle never called or came into town again, but Scott and Stiles still got a talking to about manipulating federal agents into embarrassing themselves in front of large groups of people. It didn’t really have the desired effect as both Melissa and the Sheriff smiled the entire time. To Scott and Stiles the entire week’s worth of extra chores was worth being able to have seen Kyle get put in his place.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing I'm most proud about in this fic is that I thought to make McFBI use Bing. Seriously, I think I'm hilarious. 
> 
> Disclaimer, though, I really don't like Peter. He's a scumbag and I will enjoy his death (hopefully at Lydia and Allison's hands) but he was the easiest option since I think Derek's a bit young and I didn't wanna cheapen her and the Sheriff's relationship. 
> 
> Seriously, though, fuck McFBI _and_ Peter Hale.


End file.
